


Я Дэйв Гаан

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Я Дэйв Гаан

Летающий в воздухе сигаретный дым давит на голову. Он осязаем, ложится на плечи и тянет вниз, к полу. Он пробирается прямо в желудок и лёгкие, заползая через жадно ловящие кислород ноздри. Дэйв кашляет и задыхается, как ему кажется, от табачного дыма, который выходит изо рта Чарли, но Чарли знает, что не из-за этого. 

На Чарли кожаный браслет. Соло. Он сидит в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги, пальцами сжимает сигарету и выдыхает маленькие кривые кольца дыма, смотря куда-то в серую панельную стену, иногда кидая взгляд на тяжело дышащего Дэйва. У Дэйва в глазах – боль, настоящая мука и ненависть. Он протягивает руку и пытается поймать ускользающий дым. Он чешет эти самые руки со злостью и страстью. Дэйва трясёт из стороны в сторону. Чарли затягивается. У Дэйва ломка, но он сам этого не понимает. 

„Я как Джим Моррисон. Я как Мик Джаггер. Я как Джон Бонэм. Я... Я Леннон, мать его!“ – восторженно хрипел он когда-то, рассказывая Алану о том, что произошло.   
Моррисон подох от передоза. Джаггер за кокс готов был сидеть днями и ночами в душном подвале, забив на всё на свете. Бонзо захлебнулся собственной блевотиной. Леннон ютился в комнатушке, вкалывая герыч со своей японкой.   
Не боишься, Дэйв, что однажды падёшь прямо на концерте намертво из-за ноющих вен? 

– Перестань, я не могу дышать, – не выдерживает Гаан, потянув к нему руки и сразу же уронив их. Алан тушит сигарету.   
– Ты всегда говорил, что тебе рядом со мной трудно дышать. Но в этот раз всё не так романтично, да, Дэйв? 

Чарли кладёт руку Дэйву на лоб; голова Дэйва горит огнём, пламенем, и Алан хватает его за лицо двумя руками приближая к себе. Дэйв трясётся от холода, но над губой у него выступают капли пота. Он закрывает глаза. 

– Раньше я был твоим единственным наркотиком, – с досадой говорит Чарли. – Но ты навсегда останешься для меня единственной вредной привычкой.

Дэйв хрипло смеётся и откидывается на кровать. У него новые татуировки, новые засосы, которые оставил не он, не Алан, новые точки на сгибах локтей. Алан не ревнует, и Алан не пытается ему читать лекцию о здоровом образе жизни. Он нависает над ним, и Дэйв морщится от табачного запаха, идущего от Чарли. 

– Я Боб Дилан...   
– ...балуешься травкой, скрываешь красные веки за тёмными очками.   
– Я Джими Хендрикс...  
– ...сидишь в дешёвом пабе и рассуждаешь о единстве с природой.   
– Я Сид Барретт...   
– ...тебя и твой ЛСД кидает группа. Выбрасывает. Да, выбрасывает к чертям. 

Дэйв поднимает взгляд на Алана и закидывает ноги ему на бёдра. 

– Я Дэйв Гаан, – еле слышно шепчет он, выбигаясь в пояснице, давая себя почувствовать. На этот раз задыхается Алан.   
– Ты Дэйв Гаан, – повторяет он, подхватывая его за ноги. – Я тебя...   
– Я Дэйв Гаан. Я не умру в 27, не буду сидеть в подвалах ради дорожки кокаина, не буду носить чёрные очки. Я Дэйв Гаан, и мой наркотик – это ты, Чарльз. 

Дэйв потом выходит из комнаты, хватаясь руками за стены, натягивая рукава рубашки едва ли не до кончиков пальцев. Алан всё так же сидит в одном браслете и прикуривает вторую сигарету.   
Дэйв возвращается с белым пакетиком и садится у ног Алана. 

– Ты Дэйв Гаан. И дай тебе Бог сил не стать одним из них. 

Дэйв смеётся – не верит.


End file.
